PMD Explorers of Life: Steven's Story
by mockstevenh
Summary: Prequel to Friends Reunited. Steven is thrown into the Pokemon world that is in chaos. Soon he loses his memories and he has turned into a Pokemon! He finds someone to trust in a mint green eyed Shinx named Lightning and together they form team Oblivion. (Discontinued due to plot problems and main story being rewritten.)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the beginning of a new story _and_ the beginning of my other story, Friends Reunited. No prologue this time! I have nothing else to say.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own Pokémon, GameFreek does.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY! Nyah!**

_Chapter 1: The Calling_

"Why me?" I groaned to myself as I threw my self on to my bed.

My so called family had just finished there daily torturing and life ruining plans with me and I could finally go to bed.

"Why did I have to be born into this family god?" I asked myself silently. "You must totally hate me by putting me here."

I sighed as I threw off my clothes and put them in my drawers before cuddling up into a blanket on my bed and letting sleep take me away into my only escape...

_~Dark Void~_

"_Do you want to make something of yourself?" A voice that I could not recognize or place as either male or female._

"_What do you mean?" I asked, not terrified in anyway._

"_Do you want to help others and escape your horrid fate?" It said._

_I thought about what it meant by 'horrid fate' for a second before I understood. By 'horrid fate', it meant my so called family that I had been born into. I then steeled my resolve to get away from them forever and help others by saying, "Yes, I want to help others and escape this fate of mine."_

"_Then continue on Chosen." It said with a finality._

_Before I could ask what it meant by 'Chosen' I was enveloped in a bright white light and blacked out..._

_~Time~ Unknown_

I groaned as I got up off the hard ground which I was sleeping on. Wait, hard ground? I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was in a dark cave entrance that opened up to a steep drop. In the corner of the cave I cold see What seemed to be a small green body of a giant gecko? I approached it cautiously and got a better look at it. Luckily it was asleep.

It was small and green, alright what else? It had this strange green tail that looked kind of like a... butt on the back? It was over all very green and reptiliany. Something about it seemed familiar that I couldn't quite place my finger on. I then noticed it had tears falling down it's cheeks from its closed eyes, so I thought it must be sentient. Not wanting it to be sad I picked it up in my arms bridal style and rocked it slowly back and forth as its head rested against my clothed chest. I would have been wondering why I still had clothes on but I was to busy soothing the crying and (somehow) sleeping gecko. Its tears stopped and it cuddled deeper into my arms. I smiled as I sat down and leaned against the wall of the cave, drawing the gecko into my warmth.

I sat there for a good long while that I thought a whole day had gone by, but it still remained dark in the cave as it never lit up outside. During that time I thought about how I came to be here, but all I could remember was taking off my clothes and going to bed in my house. I frowned. It felt like I was forgetting something but I couldn't place my finger on it (not literally of course). I then looked down at the gecko's peaceful sleeping face. It looked like it was having pleasant dreams as it slept. I silently wondered how long this gecko could sleep before it began to stir from it's sleep. It opened its eyes slowly and looked up into my eyes blinking. It stared for a few seconds as I stared back at it with a gentle smile as I said, "Good morning sleepy head." Than added as an after thought, "At least I think it's morning."

It suddenly jumped out of my arms and stood in front of me growling, _'Weird' _I thought to my self, as it said, "Treecko! Tree cko cko!"

I blinked at what it said then something clicked in my head. My face lit up in a bright smile as I shouted, "So that's what you are!" I jumped and pointed to it saying, "You're the Pokémon Treecko! Awesome!"

The Treecko looked at me quizzically for a second before it got upset all over again as it went into what seemed like a defensive stance. I considered it for a minute as I got on my knees and looked it right in the eyes. We stared at each other for a few seconds before I decided to brake the eerie silence.

"Hey, Treecko?" I asked quietly. "Are you okay? You were crying in your sleep earlier. Were you having a bad dream?"

It looked at me shocked, like it couldn't believe what I said. "Treecko?" It said questionably.

"Um... Sorry. I don't understand you." I said apologetically as I rubbed the back of my head.

It stared at me for few more seconds. Then as if something popped into it's head, it grabbed my hand and proceeded to drag me towards the cave entrance with a surprising amount of power for something so much smaller then me. I mean it only reached up to my waist with its head! I did not resist as it dragged me over. When we got to the entrance it pointed down the drop off and tugged slightly on my hand before it began to make his way down. I got the message and followed it into the unknown darkness.

**Well how was that for the first chapter of this story! I don't know so please do tell me! So without further ado. Nyah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back with a new chapter! I'm impatient so let's get on to it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in any way, Game Freak dose.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY! Nyah!**

_Chapter 2: A Voice in the Darkness_

As I made my way down the steep cliff like slope I could hear the Treecko saying it's name over and over again impatiently as it waited for me at the bottom. Slightly irritated I inclined my head towards it slightly saying, "Well I'm _sorry_ I'm _so_ slow, but I'm not used to this in the slightest so you'll have to patient."

I heard it huff before quieting down. I sighed before I continued my decent. I was maybe 10 feet or less from the ground when my foot slipped and I fell the rest of the way with a yelp. I landed on something surprisingly soft and just lay there before I realized what it was. I quickly got up of the Treecko and began to apologize before I realized it had fainted from me falling on it. I sweat dropped and said, "Whoops. I don't think he is going to be getting up any time soon."

I picked him up and looked around but really only found rocks that seemed to be stained a gloomy gray color. I looked up and my mouth drooped as I looked disbelievingly at the sky. Above us were rocks that seemed to be frozen in _midair._ And not only that, but the sky was tinted a dark purple, like the end of the twilight before the sun fully sets leaving only blackness to be illuminated by the moon. In a way it was kind of pretty.

I shook my head to get out of my stupor and looked around again, this time more closely. I appeared to be on a cliff side that dropped off into what looked like an abyss. I fearlessly looked over the abyss and found what looked to be lights illuminating the darkness in the distance. It looked a lot like the night sky bake at home because it was more or less completely black. _'Just like my family's souls' _I thought darkly.

I saw that I only had two paths to choose from and was lost for which one I should pick. But luckily the Treecko groaned announcing that it was awake. I quickly put it down so it wouldn't freak out that I was holding it. Now on its own two feet, it looked around and spotted me. It gave me a glare that honestly didn't seem that threatening, but it still made me uncomfortable. It glared at me for a minute longer before 'humphing' and turning around and began walking down the path. It made a gesture to follow in which I did without complaint. Something about this world made me uneasy though. _'I wonder why?' _I asked myself sarcastically. _'Maybe it's because of all this darkness.'_

_'But I'm not afraid of the dark so why would this place be any different?' _I reasoned. _'Well I got nothing' _I sighed and followed the Treecko down the path.

_~Time Skip?~ Unknown_

We reached the bottom of the cliff path and found our selves at a forest completely devoid of color. The trees had no leaves on them and the trees looked like they had grown old and died. The air around it didn't necessarily feel dead though, just, _nothing_.

Treecko walked into the forest with me following on his tail, not literally. As we walked deeper and deeper in I began to notice that the trees had leaves, even though they were still gray. We got deeper in and it thus became _much_ darker. I was about to tell Treecko to slow down , but when I looked down he wasn't there. I looked around quickly, wondering where he had gone only to find that he was no where in sight. That left me in a position that I did _not_ want to be in. I was lost.

"_Who are you?" _My head snapped up and I looked around for the voice but did not find it's origin.

"_Who are you?" _It repeated, more insistently this time.

Deciding that it did not matter who knew my name I spoke up. "My name is Steven. Who are you?"

"_Steven? What a funny name! My name is Celebi!" _It relied in a cheerful voice. Only then did I notice that one, the voice was in my head, and two, that it sounded feminine.

"_That's because I **am** feminine! I am a girl after all." _She replied in her child like voice, giggling a bit as she once again read my mind.

"You know, I don't really appreciate you reading my mind." I retaliated. "Also what did you do with that Treecko?"

A giggle resonated through my head as she said, _"Okay I'll stop reading your mind. Oh and he's hiding with me. He doesn't trust you so he brought you to me to communicate."_

"Really?" I said, now interested. "So can you answer a few questions of mine? Oh, and thanks."

"_Sure." _She replied. _"But you have to tell me why your here. After all, we have not seen any humans in a long while, well, I haven't."_

"Really?" I asked genuinely surprised. "Well first off I have no idea how I ended up here. Second, I literally just woke up in his cave."

"_Alright! Now ask your questions!" _She said in a overly playful voice.

"Okay..." I said, sweat dropping a bit. "First, where are we?"

"_Oh that's an easy one! We are in Treeshroud Forest!"_

"Okay then. Next, why is everything so gray?"

"_That's because the Planet's Paralysis silly! Did you lose your memory or something?"_

"Maybe..." I said as I started thinking. _'I don't remember any thing about this world and probably never did seeing as my memory stops when I went to sleep last night. Was it last night? This place makes it too hard to tell. But I'm pretty sure I don't have Amnesia. Alright so what is the Planet's Paralysis?' _"I think I might of lost my memory so could you tell me what the Planet's Paralysis is?"

"_The Planet's Paralysis is where the planet stops functioning." _She said, her voice taking on a _much_ darker tone._ "It's stuck in Time because of the collapse of the Temporal Tower. Time no longer moves here so we have a unending night. This causes many Pokémon to become dark and evil as they give into the darkness of this now frozen world. The few Pokémon that still retain there sanity search for a way to end this darkness and bring back the light the world use to have. However many of them perish at the hands of Dusknoir. Dusknoir works for Dialga who governs over Time. Sadly Dialga has been corrupted and has become Primal Dialga. Because of his corruption, he does all he can to make sure this horrid future never changes. So any who oppose his are sentenced to an immediate death."_

I stood there listening to her voice drinking in the knowledge. When she finished I was horrified at what this world has become. I sat down on the frozen grass just processing it all. Then the Treecko came through the trees and patted me on the back, trying to reassure me. I smiled at him grateful for his help. I was about to say something when I began to get dizzy. I grabbed my head in an effort to stop it when my vision went completely black.

**Yup I'm ending it there. I wonder if any of you know what happened to him? Well we'll soon find out So until next time. Nyah!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guess what? It's my Birthday! So I am posting a chapter to _both _my stories as my present to all of you! Today I, at last, turned 16!**

**I am sorry for the long wait though! The stress of school got to me so it was hard to actually write anything! Screw everything I said above (Except for the Birthday part)! I was being lazy, end of story. I _AM_ sorry for the several month long wait. I am going to make the chapters longer and better now that I have more experience so I hope you guys/girls like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. (Well duh! I've only said it about 15 times now.)**

**ON TO THE STORY! Nyah!**

"_**'I will mark the path for you', 'I will be your light', 'I will be there for you', 'I shall take your burdens and make them mine own'. But in the end, why? Because you, are my friend."**_

_Chapter 3: Future of Darkness?_

_I stood, er... Floated above a blue tower with Lines of red pulsating through it like blood. It looked alive. Above it was a tremendous cloud that was crackling red lightning. Red lighting flashed down and struck the tower. A huge chunk fell off the tower and the tower begin to shake. The tower collapsed and the surrounding area grew gray and still. The wall of gray spread in all directions making more and more things gray. _**(A.N. Noooo! My colors!)**

_I saw images of blue and green gears that reminded me of the tower they each had a aura about them that made you happy just seeing it. Then the grayness ran over them, causing them to lose their color, crack and shatter into pieces. As the last one was about to shatter I reached out to it in a attempt to save it, but my hand passed right through it and it shattered, casting me in to darkness._

_I floated through darkness until I became blinded by white light. My vision returned and I found myself looking at this huge blue and white creature. It was on four legs and was covered in this skin that looked like armor. It resembled the tower and the gears I saw earlier so I thought they were connected. Its head stretched far back and it seemed to radiate power. I then realized we were standing above the tower that had collapsed earlier._

_It seemed to be looking at me, so like any normal person I waved my hand in greeting. It did nothing. It just stared blankly like it was looking right through me. I realized it couldn't see me so I turned around and saw a beautiful landscape with ruins and large expanses of jungle. It appeared as if I was on a island. But that didn't make sense as the edge of the land dropped into... Nothing?_

"_Palkia," A powerful voice said behind me, I turned and saw that it must have been the creature in front of me. "I feel as if something is coming to spread a great calamity upon us."_

_I looked around to see who he was talking to but saw no one. He spoke again saying, "I'll need to make sure the Time Gears-" The image of the gears I saw earlier pooped into my head. "-are safe. It's the only way to make sure that this tower does not collapse."_

"_If something does happen," The creature spoke once more. "Inform him for me please." The world then faded around me leaving me in darkness once more..._

I opened my eyes to see a pink... _Thing_ staring at me with big round eyes which I noticed to be grass green in color. I didn't move as I stared right back at it, before saying quite calmly, "Who are you?"

I heard a familiar girlish giggle before I got an answer. _'Why it's me silly! Celibi!' _I heard in my head. She flew over to the Treeko as I got looking at her incredulously.

"Oh." Was all I said before I realized something. "Wait _you're _Celibi?"

The giggle again, _'Yup! The one and only!' _She said proudly bopping a... hand to her chest?

I just glared at her before saying, "Then if this future is so bad, then why don't you just go back change it!?"

She had a look of shock on her face before she looked over at the Treeko from before. I huffed in irritation. _'Why are they complaining to me about time when they...' _My eyes widened as I remembered what she had said earlier about someone named Dusknoir going around killing anybody who tries to change the future.

"Wait, is there possibly a reason why you didn't already do that?" I asked quietly, feeling a bit ashamed for getting mad at her.

She looked back at me with a pained look before telling me, _'Yes, there is. We don't actually know what caused Temporal Tower to collapse and we can't go back and find out because Dialga would know. Also we can't actually go back in time with the portal, and we wouldn't be able to come back because we'd get caught'_

I put a hand to my chin as I thought about what she had said. I then remembered the vision I had and how there had been a Pokémon that I didn't recognize and that it had been sanding atop a tower. "Hey Celibi, could you search through my recent memories real quick?" I asked politely.

She looked at me weirdly before her eyes closed and her body became outlined I pink. I felt A slight tingling sensation in my head before it disappeared along with my vision. I tried to stay as still as possible before my vision began to slowly came back to me. Once my vision had cleared up I saw Celibi staring at me with a blank look.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked wondering why she was just staring at me.

_'You have the Dimensional Scream.' _She told me in a quiet voice.

"Dimy-what now?" I questioned, waiting for a definition.

_'The Dimensional Scream, a ability that allows one to randomly see the past or future upon touching a person, Pokémon or thing. But only the future or past related or it.' _She said, her cheerful attitude gone, seeming to be replaced by another emotion that I could not yet identify.

I stared at her as she floated in the air by a Treeko with a expression that probably resembled mine, utter confusion. Celibi shook her head as she stared at me before she began talking again. _'Anyways, I happen to know what that is because I can somewhat control time so I am aware of that ability. Also we are going to need to get out of here quickly because Dialga probably knows about you now.' _Neither me nor Treeko moved. _'I guess I'll have to teleport us out of here then.' _She said in exasperation before the world around me warped, casting me once more into darkness.

My vision came back to me about a moment later, but before I could really make out my surroundings, I felt my stomach quench as I threw up what ever was in my stomach onto the ground in front of me, that is, if there was ground. My throat burned as I took a look around me to see I was on the edge of a cliff. Behind me was a forest of sorts as well as Treeko and Celibi who both had looks of disgust.

"That was not pleasant." I told Celibi with a hint of anger in my voice as I edged away from the cliff's precarious edge.

_'Well how was I suppose to know you've never teleported before!?' _Her voice rang through my head. Clearly she was pissed off at me. _'I only checked your **recent **memories!'_

"Okay, okay!" I said startled by her sudden hostility. "I forgive you, you didn't do anything wrong."

She gave a quiet "Hmph!" before I decided to ask her a question. "So... Where are we?"

Instead of outright answering me she walked through the woods dragging the Treeko along with her. I followed her not asking any questions as I did not want to anger her further. We tugged through the forest witch steadily became more and more foggy. It was actually quite strange because it was all frozen in time so the fog was just sort of pushed to the side where it stayed frozen, leaving a ghostly trail.

I walked quietly through with a slight shiver as the cold permeated through my clothes. I saw the pink of Celibi disappear behind a wall of trees so I sped up, braking into a run and continued like that until the trees disappeared around me. I stopped abruptly and looked around but only saw the white of the fog and the ground. I walked forward looking around paying close attention to where my feet were, I did not want to fall off a cliff. The fog started to slowly dissipate the farther I walked until I found myself standing at the edge of a great lake.

"_Welcome to Fogbound Lake, Steven."_

**So I have to end this chapter here mostly because I need to transfer data and such because I'm having computer problems. Also this story is going to get a bit dark until a certain point so be prepared. But anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter! Nyah~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's another chapter! You know, when ever I have to describe a Pokémon, I have to research to make sure I don't get anything wrong. But I'm not perfect so I apologize if any are wrong at all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Game Freak and Nintendo own it.**

**NOW ON TO THE STORY! Nyah!**

_Chapter 4: A Reason Found_

"Fogbound lake?" I asked, wondering if it was named that because all the fog.

_'Yup!' _Celibi said joyfully in my head. _'We're here to see Uxie, the guardian of this lake!'_

"Okay, lets go meet this 'Uxie' then." I said, knowing I would find who Uxie was when we got there.

_'Okay, follow as best as you can!' _The pink fairy said, dashing through the woods with Treeko in tow.

I started running in the direction the did, following the ghostly trails left behind. I looked to my right towards the lake, seeing a small tower of water in the center. I was curious as to what it was, but had to quickly avoid hitting a tree so I pushed it out of my mind. I followed their trails for a little bit hearing only the sound of my feet hitting the ground. I stopped when I realized that the trees had turned into rock formations. Looking around I saw that the fog had also diminished drastically. I stopped my observations and continued on. I kept dodging through the rock pillars and arches until I cam to a large opening. There was a cave roof above me and more noticeably, no fog. It was also much warmer here, but it was still dead silent.

I continued on into the opening and looked around. It was literally just like a air pocket you'd find in a cave, a very big air pocket. Light was also seemingly coming from the walls. I noticed there was a cave opening on the other side of the cave and made my way towards it.

"GRAAAAAAHHHHH!" A loud roar ripped through the silence making me yelp in fright as I jumped a good two feet in the air. I would have tried to hide but there was no where to do so. The ground began rumbling and a large creature stepped out of the opening from the cave in front of me. The creature had a lava red shell-like body, that was cut into parts. Each part in between had only a black abyss. The front of its body, also shell-like, was cream colored. It was about as tall as four or five of me stacked on top of each other and maybe four times that in actual size. Its face held to glowing red eyes and a maw with lots of sharp teeth. It had short arms that seemed to have the omega symbol on the shoulders. It's fingers were only claws that looked like they could rip me apart without any effort. It had a wide tail that had spikes on the end of that. Going from its neak to its legs were more sharp spikes. It roared at me again, causing me to actually slide back a few inches.

Paralyzed with fear, I watch as it walked towards me, the ground vibrating with each step. I tried to move but my body would not obey as my eyes stayed locked on its eyes. Then it clicked in my head that it was holding me here with its eyes. So I focused my will on to averting my eyes. It took a step, followed by another, and another, when finally my eyes were adverted from its, and I regained control of my body. I dived to the side as the monster was only a few feet from me. I rolled upon impact with the ground and quickly searched for a way out. Then I saw I could go both the way it had come from and the way I had come from.

I knew that if I went the way I had come from, I could lose it, but then I noticed something. It was making no attempt to attack me. That was strange so I tried talking to it.

"Uh, Hello. My name is Steven. Who are you?" I mentally scolded myself for my own stupidity. It made no sound, but continued to look down at me with me adverting my gaze to its chest area. I tried something else.

"Um, do you know where I can find Uxie?" I asked loudly. "I'm looking for Uxie with some... friends of mine, who actually were suppose to be leading me there."

It then turned around, with ground rumbling, and pointed to the cave opening it had come from with one of it's clawed hands. I hesitated wondering what it was doing before it pointed again.

"Oh, um, thanks." I said trying to keep my nervousness down. I then walked past it keeping a close eye on it before walking through the cave opening. I came out to find the lake spread out before me and two familiar Pokémon at the edge. There was Celibi and Treeko obviously laughing about something as I walked up to them.

"What's so funny? I asked, slightly weary from my encounter with the monstrous creature. They said nothing, but instead, just continued laughing. I sighed as I watched them, smiling slightly, happy that they were showing positive emotions for once.

"So you must be Steven, it's a pleasure to meet you." I spun around to find a creature with a blueish body floating above the ground. Its head had yellow hair that was seemingly frozen and it had a red jewel in the center of its forehead. It had two long tails that ended in a maple leaf like formation with a red jewel in the center of each of them. It's eyes were closed, but I could tell it was still looking at me. "I apologize for the scare earlier, but I thought that I should make sure you were actually a human."

I blinked as I processed what the creature in front of me was saying while my two "friends" were laughing even harder behind me. "Wait, by 'scare' do you mean that creature from before?" I asked.

"Yes, and I'm Uxie, the guardian of this lake." Uxie said, smiling at me. "And the 'creature' from before was a illusion of Groudon I made."

"An a illusion?" I asked incredulously, before grumbling, "Seemed pretty real to me."

A light giggle emanated from Uxie's mouth making me wonder if there was some joke I was missing. Speaking of which, the laughing behind me had stopped. "The reason it seemed so real is because it was, partially." Uxie said. "Also your reaction to my illusion was really quite funny."

Well that explained why Celibi and Treeko were laughing earlier. I sighed deciding to get on their cases later. I then recalled what Uxie had said about Groudon. "What do you mean by 'partially'?" I asked.

"I mean it was real enough to cause damage, but not real enough to be the _real _Groudon." Uxie replied.

"Okay," I said. I then thought of the Dimensional Scream I had. "I've got a question for you, do you know what Time Gears are?"

Uxie made no sound, but continued to gaze at me. It slightly unnerved me and I began to wonder why Celibi and Treeko where staying so quiet. Just as I was about to turn around, Uxie spoke, "Yes I do know what the Time Gears are, but why do you want to know?"

As I opened my mouth to answer, Uxie spoke again. "Ah, I see. A Dimensional Scream. Well then I shall tell you what I know." I was confused as to how Uxie knew, but pushed it away as Uxie continued. "The Time Gears regulate time in certain areas of the world. Many Time Gears are hidden deep with in forest and caves, and further hidden by illusions. A set few however are guarded by Pokémon like me. I used to guard one, but mine shattered with the paralysis of the planet. Though there are many, they each can take years to find. Now would you mind explaining everything that happened in that Dimensional Scream?"

I didn't argue and told Uxie everything I saw in the scream. By the time I was finished, only silence greeted me. When I looked behind me I saw Treeko sitting on the ground with a thoughtful expression and Celibi was staring at Uxie, her expression grim. I returned my gaze to Uxie.

"Who's the creature I saw? Do you two know?" I asked, looking to and from Celibi and Uxie.

Uxie was the one who answered. "The creature you saw, that was Dialga, before he became corrupted. But I'm a a loss who Palkia is, I am sorry." Uxie then turned it's gaze on Celibi and Treeko and began talking to them in their own language.

I thought long and hard while the Pokémon conversed, not bothering to _try _and understand what they were saying. The Scream, the Time Gears, why I was here, and this worlds ruin. They _had _to be connected! Perhaps I was sent here to change or prevent this future? Dialga had said that the Time Gears were needed to prevent the tower from collapsing. So if I was to go to the past and bring the Time Gears to the tower, I could prevent the planet's paralysis. But Uxie had said their were Time Gears all over the world and each is hidden by a certain illusion or protected by a guardian. It would take far too long to gather _all _the Time Gears, more or less find them. Dialga must have foresaw this and hide a certain number in each region of the world. That way he would only have to go to one to find the Time Gears necessary. But their was one thing though, If I did this, everything from the future would vanish, including me.

I looked at Uxie and the others, only to find them all staring at me, as if expecting me to talk. I knew for a fact that they hated this future, but were they willing to sacrifice themselves to change it? I had to ask. "I've got a question for the three of you," They did not budge an inch but simply watched me expectantly. "Are you all willing to change this future? To sacrifice ourselves, to make sure that the Pokémon of the past have a future to look forward to?"

They didn't even look startled. They all just nodded. I was instead shocked. _'Do they understand what I just said?' _I thought.

"Steven, I've talked to them already and found that they, like me would change the future no matter what." Uxie said, it's voice calm.

_'Me and Treeko here had decided to try change the future already.' _Celibi's voice rang in my head telepathically. _'But when you, the first human in over 50 years to be seen on this planet, showed up and had that Dimensional Scream, I **knew** that there might finally be a chance to change this future!'_

I was blown away by their conviction and I only had to look in Treeko's eyes to see the conviction behind them. I recovered myself and looked once more into their eyes before explaining my plan to them. As soon as I finished my explanation, Uxie spoke up.

"I know that there are at least five Time Gears in this region, I only know of three exact locations. Each is protected by one of my sister's. They each have certain puzzles you'll have to figure out before you can find the lakes where the Time gears and my sister's reside. As for the other two, I only know of where they could be. They are in Treeshroud Forest, Mystifying Forest, Limestone Cavern, or Boulder Quarry. My Sister's Lakes are hidden in Northern Desert and Crystal Cave. I'll inform them that you are coming."

"What about the puzzles?" I asked, unsure as to what to do in order to actually find the lakes.

"You are going to need to find that out on your own so you won't forget I as easily." She said, with the faintest of a smile. "I'm going to teleport you two down off the lake so you can figure out my puzzle, your ability will come in handy Steven."

"What do you mean 'two' of us?" I asked, even more confused and worried about teleporting thanks to my last experience with it.

"Yes, you and Treeko." She said simply. "Celibi can not come with you because she needs to make sure she isn't going to be pursued by Dusknoir and his followers."

I looked at Celibi but she was gone and a confused looking Treeko was sitting in her place. He then looked up at me and stared into my eyes. In that one small moment, as I looked into his eyes, and he looked into mine, I could see the beginnings of something special. And then that moment was gone and I turned to look at Uxie once more.

"Then lets go." I said with determination. Uxie's face then faded away and unbeknownst to me, it was the last time I would ever see her in this world. The world then warped and darkness surrounded me.

**This chapter made me realize a couple of things. One, this stories going to get darker. And two, things are not what they seem, even to me. If writing has taught me anything it's this: I am only telling the story, not inventing it. If you understand what I mean, props to you! So without further ado, Nyah!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aaaaaaand another one! So for those of you who haven't realized this yet, I'm going to do something slightly clever. I didn't realize I was doing this til now but here it is. For the games, there is PMD Explorers of _Darkness_, _Time_, and _Sky_. That's actually all I'm going to say, but I wonder how many people will understand it...**

**Disclaimer: Oh Nintendo and Game Freak, you own Pokemon, you do!**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY! Nyah!**

_Chapter 5: A Journey of Darkness Starts_

The world returned to me in all it's greyness with me swallowing bile down my throat. The teleportation wasn't _nearly_ as bad as the first one, but I still felt sick. I recovered slowly as I tried to take in the area around me.

I was in front of a forest that was shrouded in... more fog. A dirt road stretched out before me, extending beyond my vision into the fog. To the left and right of the road there were trees that disappeared into the fog as well. I then jokingly thought up a name for this place, _'Welcome to Foggy Forest!'_

I looked behind me and saw that the road stretched on a bit more like this. Treeko was also behind me, crouched down on the ground looking at something. I walked over to him, asking, "What are you looking at?"

He turned his head to look at me before motioning for me to come over with his hand. In front of him was what looked to be a old piece of paper. But as I looked at it, I could quickly tell that it was a map. There were clear land marks on it and dots through out the map showing a rather large area. There were clouds near the edges of the map that stretched into water, as if purposefully obscuring the map. But out of all this, the thing I found most shocking was the fact that it was colored. Every bit of the map had color, with the paper itself being a dusty orange color.

I noticed one dot in particular was glowing. This dot was on the left side of the map next to some clouds covering the rest of the land. Under the dot was some green looking trees with swirling with lines like clouds. I touched the glowing dot and letters began to roll off it, forming the words: _Foggy Forest._

The words were in obvious English, but I couldn't help but feel as if they weren't, because why would there be English in a world where it isn't spoken? But then I started chuckling, thinking back a few moments when I had jokingly named this place. How ironic that I got the name right, I guess the Pokémon named the place for what they were.

"Treeko?" Treeko asked, looking at me curiously. I understood what he asked.

"Oh, I was just chuckling at the irony of the name." I said still slightly chuckling. Treeko gave what sounded to be a sigh before he rolled up the map and handed it to me. I looked at him curiously before I realized what he wanted. I was suppose to hold onto it since I was the one with the pockets, as pointed out by his pointing (no pun intended).

I took the map and unrolled it before folding it up so it would actually fit in my pocket. Once that was done I looked up to see Treeko walking down the path gesturing for me to come. I quickly followed, nearly tripping as I ran to get to him, causing a giggle to emit from the little gecko. I shook my head as I reached him and we began walking down the path.

The path was, of course, foggy, but I didn't miss the random rock on the ground. There were no rocks anywhere to be found and most of the area was covered in frozen grass or trees. The rock actually looked like a heart of all things, like one of those boxes of chocolate you'd get on Valentines Day. I picked it up while Treeko watched me with a slight impatience saying "Tree treeko!"

I ignored him as I held the rock in my hand. The rock was warm, but how could anything be warm in this forest? And then I felt dizzy, but not nearly as much as last time. I focused on the dizziness before my vision blacked out in a flash of white light.

_My vision remained black but I heard voices. _

"_So this is Groudon's heart!" Said a sing-song voice that sounded awfully feminine. "Great job Bidoof!"_

"_All shucks Chatot," Said who I assumed to be Bidoof. "All did was pick up this really warm and pretty rock off the ground, yup yup!"_

"_Well never-the-less fantastic job," The feminine voice of Chatot said. "Let's go see the Guild master and then get everyone over to the statute. Oh and get that coward Lightning too. He needs to toughen up for once. The poor kit flinches at practically every sound!"_

_A flash of white light blinded me._

My vision returned to me and I found myself still holding the rock with Treeko standing behind me tapping his foot impatiently. I stood up holding the rock and looked at Treeko, "Let's go." I said. And so we set off again into the fog, with me trying to look for this statute that Chatot had mentioned. The fog had become so thick that I couldn't even see the trees.

We walked in silence, with our ghostly trails following behind us. I then saw something shiny and walked over to see what it was. It was a pool of water. I looked around some more and found that we were surrounded by these pools of water. And what's more, some had frozen waterfalls attached. It was truly a sight to behold, or it would be, if it weren't or the fog.

I then heard treeko calling for me and followed the sound of his voice. As I got closer to his voice I could make out what looked like a huge hulking figure. I, without thinking, ran towards Treeko's voice, thinking he was in some kind of trouble. This in turn caused me to run head long into the hulking 'creature' where Treeko's voice was coming from.

"Treeko!" I heard his voice in my daze state. It took me a second before began to feel what was happening around me. I was lying in the ground and Treeko was trying to pull me up with his small hands. Above me, which I had previously thought was a creature attempting to harm him, was a statute.

I then felt the dizzy spell once again, preventing me from sitting up. And then my vision went.

_Once again, I had no visual. But I still heard voices._

"_Allow me to read the inscription of the Foot Print Runes," Said a feminine voice that I connected to be Chatot. "'Reignite the life that burned within Groudon, then the sky shall blaze with the sun's heat. The path to treasure shall be revealed.'"_

"_Hey, hey, hey!" Said a new voice, this one sounded, in a word, bubbly. "But what does it mean by 'Reignite the life that burned within Groudon'?_

"_Maybe it's referring to it's heart..." Said yet another voice, this one small and very quiet. "I mean there's a hole in it's chest after all..."_

"_Hmm..." Chatot said thoughtfully. "Did you say something Lightning?"_

"_N-no..." The one named Lightning replied. A flash of white light._

"_Hey Lightning," Asked the voice of Bidoof. "Where's the Wonder Map?"_

"_OH!" Said the panicked voice of Lightning. "I'm sorry Bidoof... I lost it..." I heard some quiet sniffling._

"_Oh," Bidoof said, his tone unreadable. "Well that's alright, Lightning, this stuff happens sometimes..." _

_Another flash._

My vision came back to me and I found still looking at the statue of Groudon. Treeko was still trying to pull me up. I sat up and looked at Treeko who, in turn, looked at me with concern. I then explained to him what I heard in the last two Dimensional Screams. He looked at me questioningly before his eyes took on a look of realization.

His eyes darted to the statue only to land noticeably on it's chest. He began saying things in his language that I didn't understand, but I understood the gestures he was giving with his hands. I nodded to him and took the stone that I still, somehow, had in my hand and climbed up to Groudon's statue and placed it in a hole on it's chest.

The effect was immediate as the statue's lit up with a brilliant red light. Everything began shaking, causing me to fall off the statue on my back, right next to Treeko. Before I could recover, the statue flashed a godly white, completely blinding me.

My vision returned to normal allowing me to see a jaw dropping view. In front of me, or technically above me, stood a giant stone bowl with frozen water cascading over the side. How the thing hadn't fallen over was a mystery to me. It had the partial shape of a martini glass **(AN: Martini glasses are perfect for cell projects! Sorry...) **that was overflowing, but was made of rock and earth instead of glass.

"Oh wow..." I said, still in awe. Treeko was having a similar reaction. "We were up there?"

"Tree..." He said, nodding his head, with me seeing it in my peripheral vision. I slowly got up and looked around. The fog was completely gone allowing me to see a entrance into the stone martini, yes, that is what I was going to call it. We didn't need to enter it seeing as we already knew where it led.

"Looks like we solved the first puzzle Treeko!" I said happily, turning to him. He smiled back at me saying something gleeful in his language. My goodness this language barrier was annoying. I then pulled the map out of my pocket. It was then that I remembered the part of the Scream that had talked about a lost map, called a Wonder Map. Could it be that we picked that up? I shook my head and looked down at it. The dots now all held words under them, no doubt being the names. I looked down at the names, spotting the ones Uxie had told us about. I put my finger on the dot labeled _Mystifying Forest _when I was trying to trace a path from there to where we are now. I received a figurative shock however when more words appeared under its name.

_Would you like to teleport to Mystifying Forest?_

_Yes. No._

I quickly recovered from my shock and looked at the words, finally understanding what they were saying. I then grabbed Treeko's confused hand and placed his and my hands on _yes_. We might have a means of quick transportation now and I was going to make full use of it if it worked. The words wiped out and were replaced by more.

_Are you sure?_

I put Treeko's hand and mine on _yes _once more, and the world became distorted.

**So this chapter was completed rather quickly, but I do hope you all enjoyed it! Also reviews with criticism of any kind would be much appreciated! And last but not least, remember the beginning AN. So without further ado, Nyah!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I got another chapter here. Also they will most likely be less frequent until summer break as I now have to focus on school. I've gotten too far behind on my homework so... yeah.. oh and one last thing, as this story progresses, you might not see an Authors Note, because I wouldn't want to disturb the atmosphere of that chapter! Anyways, here's the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I, as always, do not own Pokemon, Game Freak and Nintendo do.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY! Nyah!**

_Chapter 6: Mystifying Evolution_

The gray world came back into visual, and with it, bile. I quickly swallowed the bile, leaving my throat with a burning sensation. I tried to ignore it as I took a look at my surroundings.

I was standing in front of a vast forest that, like everything else in this world, was mostly varying shades of gray. The place was as the map had said, mystifying. It had a slight foggy look to it, but did not look nearly as eerie as the other forest. I looked to my side to see Treeko with a baffled look on it's face causing me to wonder if I too, had a similar look upon my face.

I shook it the thoughts, remembering what we came here for. We came to search for the Time Gears' locations and were not going to shy away from _anything_. "Come on Treeko, let's begin our search." I said as I began to walk into the forest.

I couldn't hear treeko following so I stopped and looked behind me to see him staring at at me with a expressionless look. "Treeko? Is something wrong?" I asked as I walked beck towards him.

I stopped in front of him and crouched down so I was eye level with him. "Treeko?" I asked once more as I reached my hand out towards him. My hand passed right through him and he faded away with me just standing there shocked.

"T-treeko?" I asked tentatively, scared and still not believing that he had just disappeared in front of me. I stood up suddenly, looking around for him, nothing just disappears randomly.

"Treeko!" I called as I dashed into the forest thinking something had taken him even though it was illogical. I continued to dash recklessly through the forest until I saw I figure about my size in the distance. Without thinking I dash towards it with reckless abandon. Only when I was in range of touching it did I stop. What ever it is, it is no where as small as me, it is probably twice my own size or more! But as I looked at it I realized it was making no attempt to move.

It had gray scale like skin and a different shade of gray for it's stomach. Its head was that of a dinosaur, with spikes that were protruding from its skull. There were more spikes on its back and just like its spikes on its head, had a jelly like substance that seemed to coat them. It sort of resembled a raptor dinosaur.

I looked at it's face and saw it had a panicked look. But It didn't move so I started waving my arms around, trying to get it's attention. Why? Because I thought it could not see me. But when I still did not move I decided to stare it in the eyes.

_'Nidoking...' _The thought just popped up in my head. I stood still for a moment longer before I realized something important. Time. Time was frozen for many Pokémon and this was probably one of the unfortunate Pokémon to get caught in the paralysis.

I stopped my antics and gave it a sad glance before moving on. It is not wise to dwell on things that are already gone. I proceeded through the forest, slowly noticing small frozen figures in various plants and trees, who had no doubt tried to hide, but could not.

_'Furret... Turtwig... Pidgy... Farfetched...' _The thoughts went on as I made eye contact with one of the frozen Pokémon. _'Bidoof... Iglypuff... Shinx...'_

I felt a heavy sadness weighing on me as the thoughts, continued in my head. It was as if I was walking through the after math of a battlefield and witnessing all the dead. A small part of me wondered what being frozen in time was like, but that thought was quickly banished to the darkness of my head.

I had been walking for what felt like a long time before I began to see light. I ran towards the light, knowing that whatever it was, could only be good. I ran right into a clearing that had a large spring of water, frozen water. In the center of the spring was an orb of light, just hanging suspended as if waiting for something.

"_Bring... one... of... chosen..." _A voice said with a mystical energy. I looked around before my eyes settled on the orb of light. I walked towards it before stopping right before it looking at it curiously whilst also being prepared to run. _"Lizard of sacrifice, human of links, feline of friendship and the lost link. Bring one, to start the path."_

"Start the path?" I asked, wondering what the voice could be talking about. But I didn't get to think long as the orb in front of me began to take shape.

"_You have chosen the role of sacrifice, may you both save this world..." _And with that the mystical presence vanished, as did the orb. The orb disappeared to what I believed to be a Grovyle. The Grovyle was a large green Lizard, about as tall as me actually, with a long blade of grass extending from the back of its head. It also ha similar, blades on his elbows, but they were much shorter. I found myself standing right in front of the Grovyle wondering why I felt no need to run away.

I then decided to ask it a question, "So... have you seen a Treeko around here?" I asked innocently as the Grovyle in front of me remained emotionless as it stared at me. But the silence didn't last long as the Grovyle fell backwards as began to laugh, saying it's species name over and over again. I cracked a smile.

"I was worried you know, why'd you have to go a disappear?" I said as my grin widened, as I leaned over my laughing companion. "I guess I'll just have to call you Grovyle the Jerk."

He stopped laughing to look at me incredulously. "Okay, I'm sorry I couldn't come up with something more witty. Now get up and lets go. We still have a bit more forest to search before we continue on to the next area!" I said, grinning as I pulled him to his feet.

When I finished pulling him to his feet, I realized that he had not stooped staring at me. I was about to ask when he hugged me, whispering, "Gro grovyle..." I pulled back to see that he was looking at me with worry. But why was he worried? I was just fine. Or I thought I was as his breath that landed on my face revealed it to be wet. I pulled my hand on my face, fearing the worse. But when I pulled my hand back I came back with no blood, but tears. I had been crying without realizing it.

I then quickly whipped my face off before saying, "It's alright Grovyle, I'm fine."

He continued to stare at me for a good long while before he finally nodded. I mentally sighed with relief as he nodded and pulled out the map and found a peculiar word underneath the name of the forest we were in. It read: _Explored_. Meaning, we were done here in this forest and it was time to search else where for the Gears. I huddled up with him as we chose our next destination, before being whisked away into the unknown.

_~PoV Switch~ 3rd person_

Far in the fog that was apart of Fogbound Lake was a dark hulking figure that held a small crumpled form in his hands. He was laughing, happy that he had fulfilled his master's wishes. But he suddenly stopped as he stared at the mangled body in his hand.

"If only you had told me of the whereabouts of those who would meddle with Time, then I wouldn't have to spend so much time looking for them." He said with a sigh. "Now I have to go _find _those other meddlers."

He threw the body on to the ground as he began his trip to find the meddlers. He spared the body one last glance of distaste before continuing on his way. No live eyes watched him leave but the lifeless eyes of the recently deceased Pokémon of knowledge.


End file.
